


Why did i wanted to join this class anyway?

by kimi107



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: English isn't my first language but i tried, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Losing students made me sad so recruited everyone, My First Fanfic, Sorry Edelgard, Students just getting along, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi107/pseuds/kimi107
Summary: Gameplay wise because the professor told her so. However, story wise how does professor Byleth convinces Bernadetta to compete for the white heron cup?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Why did i wanted to join this class anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading. I really don't think anyone is going to read this honestly.
> 
> Second, please bear in mind that English isn't my first language so there are going to be some strange errors.

Bernadetta stared at the notice board disturbed. There the notice hang, so deceivingly innocent yet so potentially terrible.

_“The white heron cup will be held during the ethereal moon. The participants will be competing against one other by dance. The winner will be determined by their grace, elegance and technique. The selected few will be chosen by the class professor as a representative for their class. If you are interested in joining please inform your professor before the end of the second week.”_

Bernadetta sighed as she clasped her hands together.

This was not something she was looking forward to. Even if you didn’t compete, all students were required to at least show up to cheer on their classmates and to help them to get used to dancing in front of a lot of people. The ‘winner’ would be granted something special, although nobody really knew anything about it.

She wasn’t going to like it but Alois had been so enthusiastic about it. He is to be one of the judges. When the professor had invited them to dinner last night he wouldn’t stop raving about it. When she said she wanted skip it altogether he seemed so disappointed.

Maybe it would be better if she would just tough it out. Besides, once Alois saw her in there once she could hightail back to her room.

There was something else that unsettled Bernadetta however.

It was incredibly common for professor Byleth the invite people to dinner. If the rumors are to be believed she currently holds the record for ten full-sized meals in a day. But when Alois was chattering on about the heron cup the professor barely touched her food.

She was just staring at Alois, listening intently.

Of course, the professor only rarely showed any emotion at all so it was hard to say but I think she was…debating with herself. If such a thing is possible.

Bernadetta was aware the professor hadn’t chosen anyone yet. The blue lion house gotten into an internal house discussion when Petra asked Ferdinand what was so special about Fódlan dances….which caused Caspar to eagerly show a ballroom style dance that honestly embarrassed Bernie just by looking at it. Petra had looked quite puzzled as well.

Annette and Dorothea already had a lively discussion why the other one would be perfect for the job. Mercedes remarked it would most likely be Dorothea because of her experience in the theater group. Bernie agreed that Dorothea would be a wonderful dancer. Flayn was lamenting the fact Seteth had forbidden her to enter but she was still extremely excited for whoever would be chosen.

Then there were those who were hoping and praying to the merciful Sothis above that the professor would pick anyone but them. Prince Dimitri was the only one that understood Bernie’s despair of the possibility of being chosen.

Dedue, Ashe, Sylvain and Linhardt wouldn’t be thrilled to dance but Caspar and Ferdinand wanted to show off. When Sylvain jokingly asked if Felix would dance, the swordsman just glared at his friend.

With so many people who would jump as the possibility there was a very low chance she would be chosen. 

Still, ever since yesterday meal Bernie couldn’t help but feel a bit…on edge. It was as if something wrong but no matter what she checked everything was as normal. The feeling wouldn’t go away either. No matter how long she stayed in her room she couldn’t calm down. Even after a quick trip to the greenhouse didn’t calm her nerves, neither did the sauna.

After walking around the dormitory for a bit she stopped to see the noticeboard, and the notice of the heron cup on it.

Was this the reason of her unease?

Her attention was disturbed by the sound of heels.

Bernadetta shrieked and tried to run back to her room only to run into the person that had scared her so.

The professor, as always, was unflappable as she quickly grasped Bernadetta’s shoulder to steady the panicking girl.

“I’m so sorry. Please, I didn’t mean anything with it. Please don’t hurt….huh?”

Realizing it was professor Byleth Bernadetta calmed down a bit.

“Oh professor, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was you. I’ll get back to my room now.”

Clasping a fist on her stomach and the other on her back she gave a quick bow and walked away. A couple of steps away however a voice called out.

“Bernadetta, wait.” The professor spoke firmly.

Turning back to her professor, Bernadetta stopped to look at the older woman. The professor had a strange look in her eyes. Bernadetta promptly decided that she didn’t like that look.

* * *

“Wh-Wha-What do you mean I have to compete!”

Sitting on top of her desk the professor frowned and sighed.

“I’m very sorry Bernadetta but I’m out of options. According to the archbishop someone HAS to participate and you are the best choice. ”

Bernadetta closed her eyes and clutched her arms around herself, as if protecting her from the horror the professor was so casually sending her towards. She felt like throwing up already and she hadn’t done anything yet.

“WH-What about Dorothea? I KNOW she wanted to dance!”

The professor brought her hand to her chin with a frown, as if a particular annoying memory came back.

“Under normal circumstances I would agree and she was indeed my first choice. But professor Seteth protested that having a former diva dance against ordinary students would be…unfair at best. Professor Manuela and professor Hanneman both protested, as did I, but we were all overruled.”

Shaking her head Bernadetta thought again.

“Then what about Annette? She also wanted to…”

Again, a shake of the professor’s head stopped Bernie’s thought.

“Unfortunately, last night was Annette’s kitchen duty. I guess she was really looking forward to the ball as she was singing and dancing while cooking. When she was distracted she failed to see the bucket that Hilda misplaced. Thankfully it’s only a sprained ankle. With a couple of days of rest she should be fine but there is no way it will be before the cup.”

Feeling her hope die as the two most obvious solutions were shot down she felt herself tremble.

“Caspar?”

“Got into a fistfight with a couple of guards. Seteth has ordered him to properly reflect on the appropriate response worthy of a student of this academy.”

“Mercedes?”

“Opted to help Annette speedy recovery.”

“Ferdinand?”

“Has his pride and foot injured during a discussion with some hot tea.”

“Petra?”

“The traditional dances of Brigid are beautiful but too wild for the white heron cup.”

“Ingrid? Sylvain? Ashe?”

But no matter which sacrifice she could muster up the professor remained resolute. Bernadetta fell softly to the floor, trying to contain her tears.

“ _This just couldn’t be happening_.” She thought despairingly.

The professor looked at the distraught girl. With determined eyes the young woman hopped off her desk and walked over. Once she was by her student she crouched next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Look Bernadetta, I completely understand that this is probably the last thing that you would want to do. I get that, I really do.” Byleth voice was calm.

Bernadetta slowly looked up, turning her tearful gaze to her professor eyes.

“But I really think that you are a very good fit for this.”

As Bernadetta opened her mouth, most likely to protest, the professor held out a finger to silence her student.

“I know that compared to your family, we don’t know each other THAT long. I know your father has some pretty horrible ideas about you.”

The professor eyes were intense, as if she was on the battlefield with an unruly bandit.

“But I assure you those ideas are plain wrong. You are kind and resilient. You said you never as much held a weapon before coming to the academy but look how fast you picked up the bow. It’s like a second nature to you now. There is no doubt in my mind you will succeed in this as well. Not to mention, I will help you with every step.”

Bernadetta’s sniffled and her eyes started to water once more, but this time for a different reason.

“I know you won’t trust most people when they tell you this but I hope you trust me when I say this…”

Her teacher stood up once more, her stature imposing.

“You CAN do this Bernadetta. I know you can.”

Despite her apprehension, Bernadetta nodded and gave her professor a small smile.

* * *

“Watch your step, Bernie.” Sylvain teased.

With a yelp, Bernadetta sprung back, quickly dodging Sylvain’s strike. He had been at the training grounds for once (although Ingrid later claimed he was hiding from yet another ex-lover) and saw the special training between his professor and his classmate. When he inquired why Bernadetta was getting sword lessons he insisted on helping with Bernadetta’s training.

He was not alone on this subject. When the professor announced her choice while there were a few very surprised that she got the shy Bernadetta to agree, all were very excited and immediately offered to help where they could. The professor however stated that the white heron cup would require Bernadetta to perform a sword dance most admitted that there wasn’t much they could help her with. This didn’t stop some from trying though.

“No, she should not be watching her step. Watching feet in battle is quickest way to defeat.” Petra remarked from the sidelines.

“Sylvain means that Bern has to move fast Petra.” Dorothea smiled as she watched the two combatants circle around each other.

“Professor!” shouted Bernadetta. “Remind me again why I have to ACTUALLY fight with a sword? You didn’t tell me about this before.”

“It’s to make sure the dancing comes off as more natural. Anyone can learn how to dance but in order to sword dance you need to know how to move with a sword.”

Even as the professor answered her question, Bernadetta noted she didn’t move her eyes from the fight. She also noticed Sylvain may have a point as he swiped his lance near her arm, taking advantage of her distraction.

Bernadetta yelped again and moved her sword to block the lance from actually hitting her.

While not completely successful, she managed to twist the lance away from her. At her success Sylvain smiled as she heard Dorothea and Petra cheer in delight.

“Way to go Bernie.” Sylvain lowered his lance as he winked at her.

The professor stood up from her chair and walked over to them.

“Well done Bernadetta. You do need to work on your stance though. Next time move your feet further apart. Also you’re still gripping your weapon too firmly; remember you’re not fighting with your bow right now. Nonetheless, you have made a great improvement already.”

Bernadetta smiled at the praise, Sylvain shoot her a grin. This grin fell away as the professor turned to him however.

“Sylvain, while your accuracy improved your attack speed is still a bit too slow. Have you been practicing like a told you so?”

Sylvain stared in astonishment at his professor.

“Wait, what? I thought we were helping with Bernadetta’s training?!” Sylvain said in slight disbelief.

The professor shrugged.

“I’m not the type to waste a training session, no matter the place or circumstances.”

Sylvain grumbled as Dorothea giggled in good spirit.

The sound of footsteps echoed though the training grounds causing all within to stare at the entrance.

“Hey everyone. We just finished with our chores. How the special training going?” Ingrid sounded surprisingly chirpy for someone who just spent a good hour pulling weeds.

“Hey Ingrid, it’s going great actually. The professor was just teaching us the importance of multi-tasking.” Dorothea said with a wink, causing Petra to smile.

Despite feeling confused, Ingrid still smiled alongside Petra and Dorothea.

“Hmm, I must say I’m surprised to see you training Sylvain. I thought you were going to the town to hit on some girls?” Felix said with a bit a bite.

Sylvain shot Felix a cheeky grin.

“Why? Changed your mind? Just say the word; I’m always up for it.”

The glare from Felix way would have sent most men trembling, but Sylvain was unfortunately very used to it by now.

“Just keep it in mind.” Sylvain smiled as he put his hands on the back of his head.

Putting his hand on his face and shaking his head, Felix opted to ignore his friend and crossed the training grounds. When he approached Bernadetta and the professor he stopped.

“Oh, you were serious about that special training?”

“Of course.” The professor crossed her arms. “Even if this is for a dance, it doesn’t mean that there is no meaning to be found in it.”

“I have agreeance. Sword skills can be utilized in other areas as well.” Nodding her head Petra smiled.

“Ridiculous, the only place for swordplay in on the battlefield.” Felix scoffed.

In response, the professor merely shrugged.

“Thank you for your input Felix, but I made up my mind. In any case, it getting kind of late so I think it’s time to wrap things up here.”

Her students nodded. Dorothea carefully took the training sword out of Bernadetta’s hands and waved to Sylvain. Without a word Sylvain tossed the training lance to the former diva.

“Well then, we shall go to the dining hall then?” Byleth eyes twinkled as she thought about today’s menu.

With her students in tow, the professor walked to the door.

“You go. I’m going to train for a while.” Spoke Felix.

The professor half turned around.

“Don’t forget to eat.”

Felix scoffed. He was too old to be ordered about like some mischievous little kid. Taking the training sword out of the scabbard he turned to the training dummy. He felt his mind wander.

“ _It’s still useless. It only serves a pretty ineffective display, no actual strength_.”

Not really caring about his posture, he sliced the dummy.

“ _…But…_ ” he stopped mid slash. “ _If she could somehow be cornered in that ‘dance’ she just may do that technique again…_ ”

* * *

The next few days went by in a similar way. For Bernadetta this meant discarding her bow training for sword lessons. She had thought that the professor would make her practice actual dancing as well but she had been pleasantly surprised that the professor deemed her already good enough at that.

“ _There is nothing I can do to help you with on that regard_.” The professor had seemed a bit too pleased when she said that.

Unfortunately this meant that the professor was awfully concerned with her sword training. Nothing against the professor, but Bernadetta severely doubted the probability of its usefulness of it all.

Bernadetta sighed to herself. She was currently rolled up in her bed, unable to go to sleep.

The dance was the next day. The professor had told her not to worry but Bernadetta couldn’t stop the ever growing fear growing in her belly. After counting all he indents on her ceiling for the 20th time she decided to get up and wander a bit. Throwing on her clothes she tried to move as quietly as possible.

As she was walking thought the thankfully deserted yard her mind wandered again.

“ _Why did I agree to do this? I just hope I don’t embarrass myself too much_.”

There was also another thing she didn’t understand. Surely everyone knew she wouldn’t win this thing. But for some reason everyone was determined to help her in some way. The professor helping her was a given, she was her professor after all. But when professor Byleth wasn’t there or had to help someone else Sylvain or Ferdinand would insist on helping. Mercedes would accompany Annette (on crutches) to cheer her on. After the first few sessions Ashe had gone out of his way to make her favorite dish to cheer her on. Even Prince Dimitri and Dedue had come to show her their support.

“ _Why was everyone so nice? Don’t they know this is going to be a disaster_?” She thought miserably.

Stopping in front of the training hall she looked up at the tower. In the day it always looked majestic but at night it looked kind of foreboding. Maybe Lysithea had a point…

Feeling the shivering run down her spine she turned to run back to her room. A faint noise however stopped her in her tracks.

Her fear and curiosity had a bit of a battle in her mind. In the end, curiosity won.

She looked over where to sound had come from. Cautiously walking towards the sound she realized it was coming from the training grounds. As she got closer to the sound it became more recognizable.

Bending cautiously around the door, she looked inside the training grounds. Sure enough, she saw Felix swinging away at a practice dummy.

“ _Why is he still here? There shouldn’t be anyone here._ ”

Still hiding behind the door, Bernadetta couldn’t help but stare.

It’s far from the first time that Bernadetta saw Felix fight. It is however the first time she was capable to watch him fight in a safe environment. Like a man possessed Felix moved around the target, dodging phantom blows. The way Felix skips from place to place honestly reminds Bernadetta of a cat somewhat.

Quick and decisive. With precision and persistence. And very, very deathly.

For some reason, watching Felix in his element was strangely hypnotizing.

“Are you done staring?”

So hypnotizing in fact she didn’t realize she left herself wide open.

“I-I’m sorry. I haven’t seen anything and I won’t tell anyone you were even here. Please don’t kill me!”

As usual when someone spooked her, Bernadetta spoke so fast Felix nearly didn’t caught it.

“…Someday you will have to tell me why you keep thinking someone is going to do that.” Felix muttered quietly.

He turned away from the training dummy and to his classmate, his sword still in hand.

“Why are you here? Didn’t you already practice today?”

Bernadetta fidgeted a bit.

“I uh, I did. But I couldn’t sleep so I thought a little walk might help.”

Felix raised his eyebrow.

“You left your room? Voluntary?” His voice was a bit incredulous.

Bernadetta pouted a bit.

“Hey! I do leave my room….sometimes.”

After a couple of seconds, Bernadetta spoke again.

“I just keep thinking about the white heron cup tomorrow.” She murmured quietly. “Everyone has been helping me get ready. I just know I’m going to disappoint everyone.”

Felix sighed loudly, clearly frustrated.

“Why is everyone so obsessed with this competition? Normally Sylvain will do everything he can to avoid training but if he can help you he’s practically tripping over his own feet to do it.”

Felix put a hand to his head.

“In fact, all of our classmates go out of their way to help you on this ridiculous endeavor.”

Felix looked at Bernadetta in surprise when he heard a soft giggle.

“It is ridiculous, isn’t it?”

Considering she always shrieked when she spoke the soft laughter was a nice change of pace. Not to mention, Felix had to admit it sounded kind of nice.

“I don’t understand all the commotion either. I mean, I just going to be flailing my arms around and pray to Seiros I don’t accidently hurt anyone. Including myself. But the rest all seem to think this is some life or death situation.”

Slowly the small smile or her face melted away.

“Or-or maybe it is a life or death situation. THAT’S why the professor wanted Bernie to do it. So nobody important would get sacrificed if they were to fail!”

Felix stared in confusion at the panicking girl. By now he was pretty used to the random mood swings of the girl but that didn’t make them less strange. Still, he supposed he ought to calm her down.

“Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta looked at Felix, still frazzled.

“Would you mind sparring with me?”

Bernadetta blinked her eyes.

“Sparing? With you? Why?” Bernadetta asked confused.

Resisting rolling his eyes Felix elaborated.

“Because I want to see the result of this _special training_ myself. No better way than through combat.”

She was going to decline, Felix could easily see. She shifted her weight while glancing at the door. The fact that she hadn’t raced to the door the second the suggested a sparring match already impressed Felix.

“Besides.” He continued. “I find that training relaxes me the best. Maybe you can finally sleep afterwards. It’s got be better than starting at the ceiling.”

“…Okay” Bernadetta’s responds quietly. 

Felix nearly dropped his own sword in confusion.

Seeing his incredulous face Bernadetta elaborated.

“I need to train, I do. But even now I don’t understand the professor’s methods. Ever since she came to Garreg Mach you have been taught by her. Maybe you can tell me.”

Putting his own astonishment aside, Felix nodded and waited for Bernadetta to get ready. He couldn’t quite explain it but he was looking forward to this. With a frown, he noticed she was trembling a bit. Was she still afraid of him?

As soon as he saw her get into a proper fighting position he grasped his sword tighter.

Without warning he lurched forward, barely giving her time to react.

Bernadetta yelped and sprung back. Her instincts taking over, she took her own and held it in front of her horizontally. Felix’s sword came own on it, the force nearly knocking it out of her hands. Felix eyes narrowed. Taking a step back he once again tried to strike her, only for Bernadetta to jump away at the last moment. Holding his sword at eye-height, he halted for a second.

“How are you able to dodge so much? I’m usually more accurate than this.”

Her hands still trembling a bit, Bernadetta shifted her stance.

“The professor has training me to dodge most attacks. I can’t take hits that well so I have been practicing my footwork most of all.”

“That’s… not bad, actually.” Felix had to admit. “Let’s see you going on the attack then.”

Hesitating for a few seconds, Bernadetta swiped her training sword at her opponent. The strike was easily blocked by the more experienced fighter. Using his own momentum, Felix moved into a quick counterattack. Soon after, the two fell into a comfortable rhythm. Both are completely unaware of their teacher eyes, following their every movement.

After a while, Felix moved too quickly for Bernadetta and knocked her sword away from her. The training sword clanged against to stone floor.

“I summit. Have mercy please!” Bernadetta shrieked.

Felix huffed and walk toward her, gently pulling her to her feet.

“I have to confess something.” He began speaking. “I did want to see the result of the professor’s training but I did have another reason I wanted to see you fight.”

Bernadetta tilted her head sideways.

“Remember when I tried to return your satchel? I wanted to see if you would use that crazy technique on me again.”

Startled, Bernadetta stepped back.

“W-What?”

“But I couldn’t get you to do it. I suppose the professor’s guidance is pretty good.”

He handed her the sword back.

“Your display is still second rate at best and the way you swing it around is childish and clumsy. It will suffice against normal bandits but it’s still nothing compared to actual swordsmen.”

Bernadetta looked away.

“However, the way you move is unlike anything I have seen. I have to say it’s quite mesmerizing.”

“M-mesmerizing?”

Avoiding her gaze, Felix nodded. Bernadetta clutched the sword tighter when she barely heard him mutter something.

“I would like to see it again.”

Bernadetta couldn’t explain to herself why that made her feel…warm?

* * *

Alois booming voice was very clear as he shouted the end results. Bernadetta wasn’t too sure what was more surprising. The fact that out of the choice between herself, Hilda and Edelgard she had won the White heron cup or the fact that Edelgard seemed actually disappointed that she lost.

“Keep up Edelgard. It’s not that bad; we had fun dancing didn’t we?” Hilda laughed.

Edelgard huffed.

“I suppose so. Well done Bernadetta. Even though you competed against me you’ve still done the Edrestrian Empire proud.” The small smile the princess gave Bernadetta did nothing to alleviate the girl’s fears.

Bernadetta clasped her hands together. Surely this was some kind of mistake, or maybe some divine retribution. She was a useless girl, how could the judges think she was a better dancer than the elegant Edelgard or the beautiful Hilda?

“How in the world did I win?”

Hilda grinned at Bernadetta.

“Well you do have professor Byleth help you practice. Everyone knows that she’s the best when it comes to swordplay.”

Edelgard pressed her lips her lips together, which caused Hilda to giggle a bit. It was a pretty well known fact that Edelgard had wanted professor Byleth to teach the black eagles class. Her displeasure about her choosing the blue lions instead had become something of a running joke among the students.

“Besides…” Hilda sang. “It’s not like the two of us are good with swords, or at least can sword dance like Bernie here can.”

Bernadetta blushed as Edelgard nodded.

“True, we both prefer our axes. It would have been a shame to waste days’ worth of training for this competition.”

The sound of heels walking on marble caused Bernadetta to look behind her. Professor Byleth and Professor Manuela had walked over them.

“Well, congratulations Bernadetta. You were certainly a true vision on stage. It reminded me a bit of my opera days actually.”

Professor Manuela put a hand to her face.

“Whatever gave you the idea to sword dance?”

Bernadetta gave a quick look to professor Byleth. Her professor shrugged.

“I checked things with Lady Rhea. It wasn’t against the rules.”

Professor Manuela nodded with a smile.

“I should have known it was an unusual choice by an unusual professor.” Professor Manuela smiled. “But I’m so pleased to see she had convinced you to do it, dear.”

Excited, Manuela clasped her hand together.

“Now we can get to the best part; Bernadetta’s reward.”

Hilda leaned back as Edelgard stepped forward.

“Reward?” Edelgard demanded. “I was not told there was going to be a reward.” 

While Edelgard looked indignant Hilda swung her arms around for a bit.

“Well…” Hilda sang a bit. “Nobody was supposed to know but Claude said something about a special class. No idea how he found out though.”

Professor Byleth raised an eyebrow at Hilda.

“How did Claude found out? I learned just a few minutes ago!”

Hilda shrugged.

“Anyway…” Professor Manuela gathered the attention back to her. “The winner of the white heron cup will be given the privilege of learning a specialized class. As the competition gives it away; it’s called the dancer class. Bernadetta, if you could follow me we can get you to your new dress.”

Hilda’s eyes lit up.

“Dress? There’s going to be a dress involved? Bernie, can I come along? pretty please?”

Bernadetta looked startled as Hilda’s sudden interest caused her to get close to the shy girl. Bernadetta stammered as she tried to inch away.

“Well, I-I don’t need the dress. I’m perfectly comfortable in my own clothes. You can have it Hilda.”

Hilda grinned as Manuela tutted.

“Sorry dearie.” Manuela looked at Hilda. “But only Bernadetta is allowed to wear it. Besides, I had it custom made for her.”

Hilda didn’t look deterred at all. If anything she looked even more interested now.

“Especially made for Bernadetta? Now I have to see this dress.”

Edelgard stepped forward.

“I have to say my interest is piqued as well. May I join you as well Bernadetta?”

All Bernadetta wanted to do was too run to her room as fast as she could and not come out for at least a couple moons. But she was well aware she couldn’t say no to Edelgard or Hilda. When she took a peek at her teacher she could see her staring at Manuela, a bit confused. If it looked bad on her the professor wouldn’t force her to wear it right?

With a little whimper she nodded her head.

* * *

Bernadetta stared silently into the mirror. The dress itself was quite beautiful, if a bit more revealing then she was used to. Her gift had been a grey and purple loose flowy one-shoulder dress with a slit near her thigh, it kind of reminded Bernadetta of the dresses worn in the opera. Hilda had squealed after seeing her in it, dragging Bernadetta’s attention away from the mirror.

“You look so cute! You just need some accessories to go along with it. I’ll go get some later, okay.”

Bernadetta fidgeted as she felt Edelgard’s gaze. The imperial princess nodded.

“I concur, it suits you quite well Bernadetta.”

_“How in Fódlan could such a beautiful dress suit me someone as useless as me?_ ” Bernadetta thought miserably.

Professor Manuela cleared her throat.

“As I was saying before, by winning the white heron cup you have gained the privilege to become a dancer Bernadetta. The dancer can encourage those around her to fight much better then when then when they would fight alone. Also, battalions will listen much better compared to the average soldier.”

Bernadetta raised her head.

“Oh, it’s a support role?” Bernadetta’s voice was a bit lighter.

A knowing glint appeared in Manuela’s eyes.

“Indeed. But that is not to say there will be no fighting. Usually the dancer will fight with a sword as well.” Manuela took a few moments to circle around Bernadetta. With a smile she continued. “Traditionally, the colors of the dress reflect the person’s heritage but I figured you wouldn’t feel too comfortable in white and red. So I hope you don’t mind but I took some liberties, your complexion was just begging for purple along with a darker color to complement it.”

Despite her nerves, Bernadetta smiled at the older woman, hoping to convey her gratitude for the consideration. Then an awful realization came to her.

“Wait, am I to wear this dress in battle?!” Bernadetta shrieked in horror. This poor dress wouldn’t last half an hour.

Manuela however shrugged. “Why yes, of course. Why else do you think it comes with such comfortable sandals?”

“Not to mention stylish.” Hilda eyes shined with a gleam. “Just make sure you hide behind some off some big hulky classmates of yours and I think you’ll be fine. Oh, I think Dedue won’t mind.”

Edelgard made a disapproving noise. “Bernadetta, I don’t think you have to worry. You’re a good soldier, you should have some confidence.”

Manuela put her hand on her cheek as she turned to look at Professor Byleth. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t know about the reward. Why train her sword technique if you thought it was just a dance?”

Professor Byleth shrugged.

“Alois said something about the dance being a fight. I thought he was being serious.” Byleth stated. Ignoring the incredulous stares of the rest of the women she stared in the distance.

Shaking her head at her fellow professor, Manuela looked exasperated.

* * *

“Professor! Is this truly necessary!?” Bernadetta shrieked as her professor was nearly shoving her along the hallway.

“Yes, this is necessary. Now that I know what you can do in that class I have to rearrange the strategies for battles ahead. In the meantime I think the rest would want to see you in this dress as well.”

“But-but…” Her objections fell to deaf ears as they reached the classroom. Even from a distance she could hear the rest of them talking vividly.

Shutting her eyes closed and her arms stiffly against her waist they entered. It took a few moments to notice them, Dorothea being the first.

“Bernie!” She shrieked. “You look stunning!”

As if some kind of spell had been uttered the rest of the chatter stopped immediately, only to resume talking all at once.

“That’s such a beautiful dress.” Annette squealed.

“Absolutely marvelous Bernadetta, you look like a true noblewoman.” Ferdinand smiled brilliantly at her.

“Wow, you look like a total knockout Bernie. You should dress like that more ofte-ow why did you hit me like that, Ingrid?” Sylvain nursed his soon to be bruise on his head while Ingrid shook her head.

“You have great beauty Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta whimpered as she put her hands against her face, shielding her view. This was mortifying. In reflex she stared to walk backwards. When she stumbled into something she peaked through her fingers.

Across the room she saw Felix staring at her.

Feeling scrutinized she started to fidget.

Despite everyone in the room still speaking to her, when he softly spoke she understood perfectly.

“That dress. It suits you. You look good.”

Bernadetta was incredibly thankful for the lack of a mirror, otherwise she would most likely see that she had completely turned red.

After a couple of minutes the professor returned, holding several papers in her hands. They all listened carefully as the professor went over several revised strategies.

“…and while Dimitri, Mercedes and Caspar go west around the forest, Felix and Bernadetta will go through the forest instead.” The professor stated.

“Huh?” Caspar looked confused. “Why are splitting us up? I thought that if you leave to many soldiers alone they get overwhelmed easily.”

“That is true.” The professor nodded. “But the dancer class works better with Battalions. If the enemy survives those then Felix is strong enough to pick up the stragglers. He will protect her.”

Bernadetta blinked and looked over to Felix. The swordsman didn’t acknowledge his professor but he did turn toward Bernadetta. At seeing the confidant gaze, Bernadetta was strangely at ease.

“ _Perhaps, this wouldn’t be the worst thing ever_.” Bernadetta thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, my boss decided it was a good idea to change my workspace to a different location once every two weeks where I’m not needed. So in order to do something other than stare at the clock hoping it will tick faster I started to write.
> 
> Regardless whether or not someone other than me likes this, I had fun writing it so I don't regret it.
> 
> When I first started to play fire emblem three houses, I remember I was confused when I saw that Bernie and Felix had a support chain. By the end of their A+ support, they had become one of my favorite pairings. I just love the fact that Bernie gets over her fear of Felix because she likes his smile so much.
> 
> Finally, special mention to my colleague Monique who had the uncanny ability to interrupt me every time had had some inspiration and to tell me to go do something when there wasn’t anything to do. I really appreciated that.


End file.
